The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to bandages.
A various assortment of bandages have been proposed in the past for use on patients. Typically, such bandages have an absorbent pad secured on a tape strip. However, since such pads are normally adherent to the patient's wound, the bandages have required the use of an additional plastic sheet having apertures to cover the pad and prevent this result. Unfortunately, the covering sheet is semi-occlusive and non-absorbent, and may deter the desired transfer of body fluids from the wound into the pad. Further, the cover sheets detract from the cushioning and surface characteristics desired for the wound.